


come and take a walk on the wild side

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brooke and Kameron are married lmao, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, and may or may not be vampires, and stuff goes down, horror core lesbians unite !, idk what this is, just general fuckery n shit, ok girls and gays, they invite Vanessa over for dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Brooke and Kameron may or may not be vampires who invite Vanessa over for dinner.





	come and take a walk on the wild side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Also, this is very much based off of a tumblr post, just so we're clear on that.

“Vanjie!” Silky yells from their kitchen at a volume which Vanessa is sure will irritate the shit out of their neighbors.

“What, bitch? Why you gotta be so loud for?” she says, rolling her eyes as she walks into the kitchen where her roommate stands with a pile of mail in her hands.

Silky rolls her eyes back and presents Vanessa with a fancy looking crimson envelope with her name neatly printed on it.

“You got some rich family member sending you shit that you ain’t tell me about?”

Vanessa takes the envelope and turns it over in her hands. The writing on the back of the envelope is delicate and precise, whoever wrote it must have quite the steady hand.

“I have no idea who this is from, Silk. Should I even open it? What if there’s poison in there or some shit?”

“If you don’t open it I will, bitch,” Silky cackles.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Vanessa says inching a nail underneath the lift of the envelope. Something in her doesn’t even wanna rip the fine red envelope even a little, so she opens it carefully as Silky watches with an impatient expression. Finally, she manages to get the damn thing open and she pulls out a thick piece of gold cardstock. In a fancy scroll, it reads “You are cordially invited..”

Vanessa’s eyes scan down the rest of the invitation, Silky looking over her shoulder.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Hytes? What they inviting you to a dinner party for? Ain’t they the couple people think are vampires or some shit?”

“That’s just a dumb rumor, Silk. Brooke Lynn and Kameron are nice,” Vanessa defends.

“Woah, Brooke Lynn and Kameron, huh? When’d you get to first name basis with Mrs. and Mrs. Bloodsucker?”

Vanessa rolls her eyes and lightly punches her roommate’s arm.

“I ran into them at Starbucks the other day and we talked for a while, that’s all.”

“But, how’d they get our address?”

“You know how it was raining the other day? And how you totaled my car last month so I’ve been stuck walking everywhere? Well, they saw me walking and they offered me a ride home, that’s all.”

“Alright then, so, are you going to this dinner party?”

“Of course I’ll go, it was nice of them to invite me and it’ll give me an excuse to wear that nice red dress I splurged on,” Vanessa says.

~~

The dinner party is Saturday night and Vanessa spends all afternoon getting ready. She wears her fancy red dress that’s short enough to be cheeky, but not slutty, and that hugs her curves in all the right places. She pairs the dress with shiny black pumps and a matching red lip.

“Damn bitch! You lookin’ good,” Silky bellows, wolf-whistling at her as she heads out the door.

She’d ordered an UberLUX for the ride there just to feel fancy, even though she definitely wouldn’t feel fancy tomorrow when she realizes how much money she’d spent on one car ride. When she climbs in the back seat of the black SUV the driver nods at her but sucks in a breath as he checks the address where he’s headed.

“You sure you wanna head there, Miss? Heard that place is full of scares and whatnot.”

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“Just heard some creepy stuff about the ladies who bought it is all,” he says.

Vanessa can’t help but let out a frustrated breath. What was with everyone and their superstitions about the Hytes’ anyways? They’d been perfectly nice to her that day she ran into them and in no way were they obligated to give her a ride, but they did; out of the goodness of their own hearts.

“I think I’ll be fine, Sir.”

“As you wish, Ma’am,” he says, driving off. 

Vanessa watches as the houses progressively get nicer and nicer the closer she gets to the Hytes estate. By the time she’s less than a mile away, she can’t help but gape at the sheer size of the houses she was passing. Now, she can’t help but wonder what the two were doing on her side of town the other day. Surely, there were much nicer coffee shops in their neck of the woods, so what made them trek all the way over there to go to a Starbucks frequented by broke college students and broke adults, like herself? Her train of thought is interrupted when the driver comes to a complete stop outside one of the most gorgeous houses she’d ever seen. She thanks the driver as she gets out, and she can’t help but notice how he drives off the property faster than should be legal.

“Deep breath,” she whispers to herself as she walks up the door and rings the doorbell. Even the doorbell is fancy, she can hear it echo throughout the house in a pleasing tune. Not even ten seconds after she rings the bell, Brooke Lynn, opens the door, her wife trailing close behind. Vanessa can’t help but be enamored by both of them. Brooke is beautiful in a floor-length champagne-colored gown that sparkles in the light and Kameron matches, wearing a pantsuit in the same color. Suddenly, Vanessa feels underdressed, even though the red dress she’s wearing is definitely the most expensive thing in her wardrobe.

“Welcome, Vanessa,” Brooke says, flashing her a perfect white smile.

“Yes, welcome,” Kameron repeats, extending a hand for Vanessa to take. She gingerly places her hand in Kameron’s and she just about bursts into flames when she delicately kisses the top of her hand.

“Why don’t you come in, darling?” Brooke says, moving to the side in sync with her wife. Vanessa follows their lead as they move further into the house and down the corridor. She’s in awe of the interior of their house. It’s like something out of an old cliche scary movie, with crimson and black accents everywhere, but Vanessa can’t help but feel at ease in the presence of the other two women. They lead her into the kitchen, which is devoid of any other guests. She’d expected the place to be buzzing with light music and mingling guests, but the place seems empty, save for the three of them.

“Am I early or something?” she asks, gesturing to the empty room around them. Brooke laughs, light and airy. 

“No, you’re not early, darling. It’s just going to be us tonight if that’s okay with you?”

Vanessa’s throat suddenly feels dry.

“Oh, um- of course, that’s okay. But, why?” she asks. If they had just wanted to invite her to dinner why go through the trouble of sending a fancy invite in the mail. Why not just ask? Well, maybe they're old fashioned or something, she concludes, brushing the weirdness off.

“We just enjoyed your company the other day, very much so,” Kameron says, glancing at her wife, “isn’t that right, darling?”

“Yes, we enjoyed your company. Very much,” Brooke repeats, trailing a finger down Vanessa’s exposed arm. Vanessa gasps at how cold her touch is.

“Dinner is already on the table, shall we?” Brooke says, gesturing towards the grand dining room. She follows them into the dining room and almost salivates at the smell.

“God, that smells delicious,” Vanessa states, inhaling the intoxicating scent around her. Kameron smiles, “glad you think so, dear.”

A blush creeps up on Vanessa’s cheeks as Kameron pulls a chair out for her and guides her into the plush seat. It’s then when she notices how cold Kameron’s hands are too, but all is forgotten when an elegant plate is placed in front of her. Kameron and Brooke take their seats on either side of her, their eyes barely leaving each other’s gaze.

“Let’s toast before our meal,” Brooke suggests, raising a glass of red wine. Vanessa and Kameron follow suit, clinking their glasses together.

“To new friends!” Kameron toasts. All three of them sip at the same time, even though Vanessa seems to be the only one affected by the taste. She fights a displeased expression as she swallows the dry and bitter liquid. Brooke side-eyes her for a moment before smiling warmly.

“Would you like something else, dear? Maybe some Moscato? Something a little sweeter for a sweet thing like you.”

Vanessa feels her cheeks warm once again but nods in appreciation at the offer of a dessert wine.

“Please,” she says as politely as possible even if she almost spit up red wine all over the elegant table. With a snap of her fingers, a butler comes beckoning to Brooke’s call.

“Please fetch our guest some Moscato from the wine cellar,” she says to him. With a curt nod, he turns away and comes back only moments later with a chilled bottle of Moscato and a fresh glass. He places the glass on the table and silently fills it, leaving the bottle on the table before he turns away and disappears out of the dining room. Vanessa sips the sweeter wine as the other two women gaze upon her, smiling when she nods in approval.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Kameron says, picking up her fork and knife. Brooke does the same and Vanessa follows suit. 

“Oh my god, this is fucking delicious,” Vanessa says after swallowing a mouthful of filet mignon.

Brooke chuckles, “thank you, I spent all day on it.”

“You cooked this yourself?”

“Yes, I used to be a cook of sorts a long time ago,” she answers, plainly. Vanessa considers asking her what she means by ‘of sorts’, she has a hard time imagining the elegant woman ever lifting a finger in the kitchen, but she decides against prying.

The rest of dinner goes by smoothly, with Vanessa finishing everything on her plate while Kameron and Brooke barely pick at theirs. Instead, they spend the entire meal glancing at each other knowingly, sipping from their wine glasses, and complimenting Vanessa. Vanessa’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire when Brooke calls her baby for the third time since dinner started.

“Why are you guys being so nice to me?” she wonders aloud. Both women laugh as if the question was something so absurd.

“How could we not be nice to you? You’re such a sweet little thing, isn’t that right Kam?” Brooke purrs, her icy fingertips tracing patterns on the back of Vanessa’s hand from where it rests on the table. Suddenly, Kameron stands from the table and gets closer to Vanessa. She presses her cold lips to Vanessa’s cheekbone. Vanessa freezes, both Kameron and Brooke have their hands somewhere on her and it feels entirely too much, an unbridled feeling of desire for the two women coursing through her. She has to get out of here before she does something dumb and embarrasses herself.

“Um- it’s getting kinda late I should probably be getting going,” she squeaks and Brooke tuts.

“Nonsense, it’s entirely too late and dark to let a pretty little thing like you go out alone. Could be dangerous, you never know what kind of creatures lurk in the night.”

“That’s right, baby. You could stay here tonight,” Kameron suggests. Vanessa’s not sure why she does it but she finds herself nodding in agreement.

“Wel, I guess that’s settled then. Shall we show her upstairs, darling?” Brooke says.

“Lets,” Kameron agrees, extending a hand for Vanessa to take. Vanessa follows them up the elegant spiral staircase. The upstairs is even grander than the downstairs, the decor was dated but gorgeous nonetheless.

“It’s beautiful up here,” Vanessa says, in awe.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Brooke replies, “should we show you to the bedroom, hmm?”

Brooke doesn’t even suggest anything out of the ordinary but Vanessa still feels a hot pang of arousal curl in her abdomen.

“Okay,” she squeaks out. She lets the two older women lead her to a doorway with black double-doors. Kameron pushes the door open and Vanessa’s breath leaves her body in a gust. The room is beautiful. It takes on the same color scheme of the rest of the house, the walls are a deep red while the furniture all seemed to be inky black. There’s no way this is just one of the guest rooms.

“Is this a guest room?” Vanessa asks. Brooke smirks just a tad and shakes her head.

“No, this is our bedroom,” she says, getting closer to Vanessa. She moves Vanessa’s dark hair from her shoulder so she can whisper in her ear.

“Would you like to stay here with us, Vanessa?”

Her body freezes, unsure of what to say, so she looks to Kameron for a cue.

“We’d love it if you stayed here, darling,” she confirms. Brooke places a gentle kiss on her neck and Vanessa keens into her touch.

“Okay,” she breathes.

“Now that that’s all settled, what do you say we have a little bit of fun, hmm?” Brooke whispers, her lips still close to Vanessa’s ear. Vanessa can’t take it anymore, she feels like she’s being set on fire from the inside out as both women let their hands roam over her body.

“Please,” she whispers. Suddenly, both Kameron and Brooke get a predatory gleam in their eyes as they look her up and down like she’s something to eat. They pull her down to sit on the edge of the bed as their hands travel over every inch of exposed skin on Vanessa’s body.

“You want us to play with you, pretty girl? Hmm? Make you feel real nice?” Kameron says breathlessly against her cheek. Vanessa finds herself nodding eagerly.

“Tell us what you want, doll,” Brooke purrs, sweetly and seductively.

“Fuck me, please,” Vanessa pants, already breathless.

“Brooke, darling, why don’t you go pick something from the closet?” Kameron suggests, making Vanessa’s whole body burn. Brooke peels herself away from Vanessa, almost reluctantly, and disappears into the walk-in closet to their right. When Brooke’s out of eyesight Kameron turns her attention to Vanessa, whose whole body is vibrating with need.

“You seem a little hot, baby. How ‘bout we get this off you, huh?” Kameron says, moving her fingers underneath the thin strap of Vanessa’s dress.

“Please, oh god, please,” Vanessa whines. As soon as the words leave her mouth Brooke is back and  _ oh god,  _ she’s fucking stark naked, save for the harness strapped around her hips and the sizeable dildo standing proudly in between her legs. Not that Vanessa can feel herself gush between her legs at the sight, but she can  _ most definitely _ feel herself gush at the sight. Brooke’s body seems almost  _ inhuman _ , the way that her body looks as if it were carved from the finest porcelain. She could just stare at Brooke Lynn forever, at least until she’s distracted by Kameron’s cold fingertips ghosting along the seam of her dress that laid flat against her chest.

“C ‘mere,” Kameron says, pulling her by the hand to straddle her lap. She hikes Vanessa’s tight dress up around her hips so she can sit better. Then, Kameron’s lips are on hers, kissing her effervescently. Their lips don’t move perfectly in sync, but it’s passionate and lustful. Kameron’s hands come to rest upon her waist, her big hands gripping Vanessa’s hips hard enough to leave red marks and possibly bruises. Then, her hands grip Vanessa’s dress as she effortlessly tears it from Vanessa’s body, ripping it right down the back of it. Vanessa gasps and instead of being angry at the ruined dress she finds herself moaning and relishing in the feeling of Kameron’s hands running up and down her bare back. All she can focus on is Kameron’s touch until Brooke pulls her out of Kameron’s lap and pulls her flush against her bare chest. She yanks off what’s left of Vanessa’s red dress before moving inwards to whisper in her ear.

“Can’t let her have  _ all  _ the fun, now, can I?” Brooke purrs and pulls her even closer, skin against skin. Vanessa can feel the hardness of the silicone cock sandwiched in between their stomachs and her cunt pulses at the feeling of it. Brooke gently strokes her shoulder before moving her hair out of the way to lick and suck on her neck. She bites punitively at the pressure point on Vanessa’s neck when she begins to squirm.

“Such a needy little thing, huh? So  _ eager _ , so  _ impatient.” _

_ “Please,” _ Vanessa groans. All of a sudden Kameron’s standing behind her, pressing her now naked body into Vanessa’s backside. Vanessa loses herself in the feeling of their hands roaming her body, letting them discover what makes her whine and moan.

“I suppose we shouldn’t leave her waitin’, now should we?” Kameron muses and Brooke hums in agreement. Before Vanessa knows what’s hit her, she’s being picked up swiftly off the ground and tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Her head and shoulders rest against Kameron’s legs while Brooke hovers above her, the lubed up head of the dildo teasing at Vanessa’s slick entrance. Her hips twitch with anticipation as Brooke moves the toy up and down her slit, teasing lightly at her clit. Kameron gently strokes her hair as she whispers warm encouragements into Vanessa's ear. Brooke grips her hips and lines herself up with Vanessa’s waiting pussy.

“You ready, baby girl?”

“Yes, please,  _ fuck me, please,” _ she cries. Brooke slowly pushes inside her, listening to the sounds that leave Vanessa’s mouth as cues. Brooke meets no resistance, only slick wetness, as she pushes deep inside of Vanessa, so deep that they’re practically skin to skin. The moans that rip from deep within Vanessa are sinful.

“You like that, don’t you, angel?” Kameron purrs into her ear as her hand finds Vanessa’s tit and plays with her nipple in between her fingers.

“Feels so good, Brooke, please move, please,” she pleads, her voice getting more and more high pitched with each syllable. Brooke wastes no time before she’s bottoming out and pumping back into Vanessa with a quick snap of her hips. She quickly finds a rhythm, pounding into Vanessa’s soaking pussy with vigor. Each time she pushes back in she hits Vanessa’s sweet spot with a force that leaves Vanessa breathlessly begging for more. Between Kameron whispering filthy things into her ear and Brooke Lynn fucking her relentlessly Vanessa can feel herself teetering dangerously close to the edge.

“ _ Fuck, I’m so close,”  _ she whimpers, her voice sounding hoarse and fucked out. 

“You can hold out a bit, darling,” Brooke whispers effortlessly. For a minute, Vanessa wonders how she manages to not be out of breath despite the vigorous pace for which Brooke thrusts her hips. But all coherent thoughts are thrown out the window when Kameron pushes two fingers into her mouth.

“Suck,” she demands, and Vanessa does as she’s told. She swirls her tongue around Kameron’s digits, coating them in spit, gagging slightly as she can’t help but moan as Brooke hits her spot just right. Then, Kameron pulls her fingers out and attaches them to her clit. Vanessa’s vision is clouded by white spots as Kameron rubs her clit in tight, fast circles.   
“ _ Oh my god, fuck. Need to come so bad, please, please,”  _ she begs. Kameron and Brooke share a look and a short nod.

“Go ahead, come for us, darling,” Brooke coaxes, still never showing any sign of being out of breath or slowing down. 

“That’s it, let it out,” Kameron whispers.

Vanessa doesn’t need to be told again before she lets go of all her inhibitions and lets her orgasm come crashing over her. She whines high in her throat and she’s seeing stars as neither Brooke nor Kameron let up their ministrations, fucking her through each and every aftershock and meeting every jerky movement of her hips. Vanessa’s eyes roll in the back of her head as Brooke and Kameron fuck her through another orgasm. She whines with sensitivity, squirming away from every touch. Kameron’s the first one to stop, pulling her fingers away from Vanessa’s swollen clit. Then, Brooke pulls out, making Vanessa’s spent cunt clench around nothing. Brooke abandons the harness on the floor and then slots herself next to her Vanessa and her wife.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Brooke asks, pushing Vanessa’s hair away from her face.

“Mhmm, yeah, that was...wow."

Brooke pulls her in for a warm kiss and smooths out her hair. Vanessa yawns sleepily as she cuddles further into the embrace of the two women. They stay that way for a while, breathing in each other before Vanessa speaks up.

“Just out of curiosity, do you guys know about the rumors people spread about you?”

Kameron looks at her wife and cracks a smile, the two seeming to share a non-verbal conversation.

“Rumors, huh?” Brooke says, nonchalantly.

“You guys haven’t heard? People think you guys are-,”

“Vampires, we know,” Kameron replies. Brooke chuckles quietly.

“It’s just funny that some people think they’re just  _ rumors.” _

“Wait, you guys really are…?”

“Are you scared, Nessa?” Kameron whispers. Vanessa breathes in and out for a moment, carefully considering her options.

“No,” she answers finally. Brooke leans down to leave a biting kiss on the base of Vanessa’s neck then laughs darkly as she comes up.

“Well, maybe you should be.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
I hope you liked whatever this is :) feedback is always appreciated!  
Maybe I'll do a second part to this idk, lemme know kids  
Also I'm still taking prompts/ideas and whatnot on my tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
